


Art: "Sweet Dreams"

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art depicting Arthur as Apollo and Merlin as Hermes:Apollo deals with the aftermath of Hermes' overindulgence with Dionysus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> For Clea2011 and Tari_Sue. To complement Tari-Sue's wonderful Greek God AU 'In the lap of a god' https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377

Apollo debates how best to deal with hungover Hermes.

[ ](http://imgur.com/04bn8vo)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there will be more toga tales from Tari_Sue, telling of our intrepid duos trials and tribulations as Apollo and Hermes.


End file.
